Ryoma (Fire Emblem)
How Ryoma joined the Tourney The oldest of the Hoshidan royal siblings, Ryoma is wise, charismatic, and devoted to the samurai way of life. He is also a cautious leader who prefers being prudent before taking action. When faced with overwhelming odds, however, he becomes defiant and is unlikely to give in until the bitter end. His virtuous traits earn him the admiration and envy of those around him. After Hoshido and Nohr is united, the peace is threatened by a Lesphian warrior, Golba. Character Select Screen Animation Meditates with his hand ready to take out his sword. After the announcer calls his name Ryoma kneels and says "I am the High Prince of Hoshido, Ryoma." while slowly taking out Raijinto, then when the camera zooms, he does three slashes then continues "Do your worst... For I shall give it my all!" Special Moves Raijin Zan (Neutral) Ryoma sets his sword right, and with a flash, swings his sword hard upward sending a wave of energy forward. B can also be held to charge the attack. Ikazuchi Retsu (Side) Ryoma swings his sword in front of himself four times then does a powerful downward sword swing. Tenbu Zan (Up) Ryoma jumps into the air rapidly slashing below himself sending waves of energy down, then comes down slashing his sword hard. Ryushin Geki Ho (Down) Ryoma surrounds himself in a lightning field and sparks lightning around himself. Tenshomaru (Hyper Smash) Ryoma does a hard sword slash to the right, bursting energy, then a hard upward slash, then sets his sword left saying "I will not lose!" and finishes with a powerful slash to the right. Raijinto Second Form (Final Smash) Ryoma announces "You deserve worse!" then draws a second sword shouting "SECOND FORM!" to give four unblockable slashes saying "Prepare to die by the sword!", then readies himself with "I will not yield!" and finishes by doing a hopping diagonal slash with his swords. Victory Animations #Ryoma does slashes with two lightning swords and says "That settles it." #*Ryoma does slashes with two lightning swords and says "You cannot give up, Hinoka! We must return to Hoshido triumphant!" (Hinoka victories only) #*Ryoma does slashes with two lightning swords and says "I couldn't even save my brother... I'm sorry, Takumi..." (Takumi victories only) #Ryoma circles Raijinto then does a hard thrust saying "I'm ready to lead my kingdom!" #*Ryoma circles Raijinto then does a hard thrust saying "I've failed to protect you. I'm so sorry, Sakura..." (Sakura (Fire Emblem) victories only) #*Ryoma circles Raijinto then does a hard thrust saying "Corrin... I have failed to protect you again. Forgive me..." (Corrin A victories only) #Ryoma swings Raijinto to the right, then down, then right again, then stands tall, swings his sword down before sheathing it. He then crosses his arms saying "Another solid win." On-Screen Appearance Ryoma runs in and draws Raijinto then says "Any who threaten Hoshido shall be slain!" Special Quotes *Prince of Nohr... Shall we settle this once and for all? (When fighting Xander) *You'll get no quarter from me, Sister. Are you prepared? (When fighting Hinoka) *Takumi! Give me your best shot. (When fighting Takumi) *Retreat if you must, Sakura. There's no shame in it. (When fighting Sakura) *There is no mercy for you here, Nohrian scum! (When fighting Camilla, Leo (Fire Emblem) or Elise) *Well, well. I've always wanted to match my strength against yours, Corrin! (When fighting Corrin A) Trivia *Ryoma's rival is a Lesphian warrior who longs to rule his home country, Golba. *Ryoma shares his English voice actor with Fei Long, Kurtis Stryker, Z.W.E.I., Taishi Ci, Chrom, Ghirahim, Zato-1, Hariyama, Skelter-Helter, Lin, Rei, Genjuro Kibagami, Tubba Blubba, Weezing, Yamato Kikkawa, McCree, Jia Chong, Leon Scott Kennedy, Bandeiras Hattori and Leorio Paradinight. *Ryoma shares his Japanese voice actor with Narciso Anasui, Mavado, Carbuncle of the Arle and Carbuncle pair, Purple Proton, Col. Seth, Gray Fullbuster, Jake Boyd (Tachiki in Japan), Greed, Kairi, Graham Aker/Mister Bushido (in all his Mobile Suits) and Silat. *Ryoma shares his French voice actor Young Joseph Joestar, Cappy and El Blaze. *Ryoma shares his German voice actor with Nidoking, Scorpion, Antonton, Shizumaru Hisame, Beautiful Suzuka and Jacky Bryant. *Ryoma shares his Arabic voice actor with Heidern, Rock Howard, Tuxedo Mask, Erwin, Banagher Links (in all his Mobile Suits), Jet, T. Hawk, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa, Cloud Strife, Souichiro Nagi, Kraid, Brolder, Braviary, Manabu Itagaki, Neptuneman, Pannacotta Fugo, Guido Mista, Benetnasch Eta Mime, Shino Aburame, Vaati, Nagamasa Azai, Bang Shishigami, Teppei, Heero Yuy (in all his Mobile Suits), Sima Shi, Lion Rafale, Yang Lee, Henry Cooldown, Fa Zheng, Baldroy, Nelson, Shani Andras (in the Forbidden Gundam), Yuuichiro Hyakuya and Gohan. *Ryoma shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with King Battler Jr a.k.a. J, Jonathan Joestar, Ren Akatsuki, Ryuhaku Todoh and Sam. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters